


Inside the Mind of Momotarou Mikoshiba

by sophiewritesandstuff (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Kou is the best girlfriend, M/M, Masturbation, Momo is a glorious bisexual, Multi, Open Relationships, PWP, Polyamory, Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, i promise there's no actual incest, there's a weeny bit of plot, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sophiewritesandstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo loves Kou very, very much. But he has also definitely, definitely had a crush on her big brother, and her brother's boyfriends. Set post-ES when everyone's at university etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside the Mind of Momotarou Mikoshiba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [choking_on_roses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choking_on_roses/gifts).



> Just a quick FYI, I'm posting this pretty late at night in my timezone, I'll correct grammar and spelling in the morning, I promise! Oh and I'm not sorry for the 50% Off reference. Enjoy!

“Momo-kun!” Kou sings happily as Momo lets himself into the apartment that evening. “Welcome back! How was class?”

“Tiring.” He sighs, plodding over to the couch and flopping face first onto it. “I didn’t realise becoming an entomologist would need so much studying!”

“Aww, it’s okay!” Kou pads through from the kitchen to ruffle Momo’s hair sympathetically. “You’ll get there! You still find it interesting, right?”

“Well, yeah, but there’s so many long words and the lecturers talk for ages about things we don’t even need to know!” Momo mumbles into the couch cushions. Kou giggles quietly, trying not to embarrass Momo. She gets where he’s coming from. When she first started studying Human Anatomy and Physiology she had been utterly lost in a sea of science terms she didn’t understand, and it had been difficult to find her enjoyment again. Now though, she was almost ready to graduate with just over ¾ of her dissertation done so far, and another three weeks left in which to finish it off and hand it in.

“Why don’t you go and have a bath, Momo? You’ll feel better.” Kou bends low and pecks a kiss to the back of Momo’s head.

“Depends. Are you joining me?” Momo looks up at Kou with a cheeky smirk, propping himself up on his elbows and resting his head in his hands.

“Momo!” Kou giggles again. “Much as I would love to, I already had a bath and I’m in the middle of some very important sketches for my dissertation.”

Momo’s face hits the couch cushion again. “No point then.”

“No offence, Momo-kun, but you smell like bugs and dirt.” Kou says, still laughing.

Momo rolls off the couch. “Fine. I’ll go wash.” He pouts grumpily, getting to his feet.

“Good!” Kou trills. “I may not join you in the bath, but bathing greatly increases the chances of you getting some later!”

And with that, she’s gone back to the study. Momo stares after her, half hard and disappointed, but with an anticipatory glow about him. He wanders to the bathroom, deciding to shower instead of take a bath. As the warm water hits his skin, his mind spirals off on a tangent.

He’s thinking about Kou first and foremost, the way her soft curves feel under his fingertips whenever they make love, the look in her eyes as she crawls up the bed towards him, almost predatory. His memories then develop into a fantasy, a new scenario playing in his head…

* * *

_"I wanted to surprise you tonight, so I’ve got something… a little different, planned. Does that sound okay?”_

_Momo nods, and Kou smiles softly._

_“If you decide you don’t like it, we don’t have to do it, alright?”_

_He nods again. Kou gets up from the bed, and Momo makes a small noise of disappointment. She leaves the bedroom, and Momo sits up, waiting for her to return. Where was she going? What was this surprise? Suddenly he hears the front door open, and several voices. Shortly, Kou returns to the bedroom, and following her are Sousuke, Rin, and Ai._

_“Kou? S-senpai?”_

_“You’re probably wondering why we’re here, Momo.” Rin says with a smile. “Gou invited us.”_

_Momo blushes. Kou had totally told them about his massive crushes on them all from back in school! At least they didn’t seem weirded out by the knowledge, or they definitely wouldn’t be here now._

_“Yeah, she told us, but she didn’t need to. We knew, Momo. You’re not very subtle.” Sousuke butts in, and Rin laughs. Ai grins, although he seems a little nervous, hovering off to the side._

_“Momo-kun.” Kou says, and Momo’s attention immediately snaps back to her. “I invited them here because I thought it would be fun for them to join us. If it’s okay with you, of course. If not, we’ll stop right now and we can all just hang out or something…”_

_“No, no! I… I want to.” Momo blurts, his blush reddening._

_Sousuke strides towards the bed, tugging his shirt over his head. “Then let’s get on with it.”_

_“Fuck, Sou, I’ve never seen you strip so fast! You sure I brought Sousuke with me and not Haru?”_

_“Shut the fuck up and get over here, Rin. It’s time for some fun.”_

* * *

Momo doesn’t remember when he wrapped his hand around his now aching erection and started pumping it, but as his fantasy continues, his movements speed up, the shower gel acting as the perfect lubricant. He doesn’t even notice that the shower’s run cold.

* * *

_Momo is in complete and utter heaven. Every nerve ending in his body is aflame._

_Right now he’s being pinned to the bed by Sousuke, who has three fingers buried knuckle deep in Momo’s ass and his free hand around Momo’s cock, stroking languidly to keep him hard. Kou is above Momo, and his face is between her legs, his tongue and fingers working her hardening clit and her soaked folds. Her moans and cries are muffled by Ai’s hesitant but deliberate lips against hers, one of his shaky hands tentatively playing with her hardened nipple. Rin is behind Ai, gently kissing his neck, trying to relax him. Rin whispers in Ai’s ear that he really doesn’t have to join in if he’s too nervous, and Ai breaks from his kiss with Kou to insist that no, he really does want to be part of this. Momo curls his fingers inside of Kou as he sucks hard on her clit, and she cries out loudly, pulling Ai back down into another kiss. Ai makes a small noise of surprise, but this time he relaxes into the kiss, touching Kou more confidently now, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Momo feels Sousuke remove his fingers and whimpers against Kou’s clit, and Kou squirms at the sudden rush of cool air on her heated body._

_“Hey, relax Momo. I think you’re ready for the main event.”_

_Momo eagerly pushes himself onto all fours, moving up the bed to reposition himself over Kou. Ai moves back, and Momo kisses Kou, feeling her moan into his mouth as she tastes herself._

_“Ready?” he asks her._

_“Yeah. Are you?”_

_Momo glances behind him and sees Rin, who is now poised to enter him, and the two share a glance._

_“I’m ready.”_

* * *

The water is like ice against Momo’s skin now, but he doesn’t care. His torso is flat against the tiled wall, and he has one leg up on the edge of the tub as he slips two soapy fingers inside of himself, groaning and panting at the sensation. His other hand keeps working at his cock, faster and faster…

* * *

_"Fuuuuck, Momo, you’re so fucking tight.” Rin hisses. “You’re sucking me in…”_

_Momo barely hears him. He’s beyond heaven now, he’s out in the fucking cosmos._

_“Momo-kun, ah! Please…” Kou begs from below him, and Momo starts to move, fucking her into the bed while Rin thrusts into his ass. They find a rhythm: Rin thrusts into Momo, which pushes him into Kou, and then they pull back and repeat the motion. Off to the side, Sousuke sits with Ai in his lap, and they kiss sporadically while watching Rin, Momo and Kou. Momo thinks he hears a comment about “that time you made me watch weird porn, Sou-kun” and Sousuke chuckles quietly before kissing Ai again._

_“Onii-chan, pick up the pace! You’re so sloooow!” Kou complains, and Sousuke laughs again._

_“Gou, I thought we agreed we wouldn’t talk to each other while this happened, you’re making things weird.” Rin says through gritted teeth, still thrusting into Momo, who moans in utter ecstasy._

_“Well, if you go faster, it’ll be over sooner!” Kou grumbles._

_“It’s okay babe…” Momo begins, but his sentence is interrupted by his own wordless cry as Rin does what Kou had been hoping for and speeds up, in turn making him fuck Kou faster. Kou squeals in pleasure at the change of pace, and Momo slips a hand down to rub her clit in quick little circles, knowing instinctively that she’s on the verge of orgasm._

_“Momo, I’m c-coming, I… aaahhh! Shit, fuck, oh my gooooooddd…” Kou’s orgasm hits like a freight train, and she’s screaming and panting and writhing. Momo pulls out and lowers his head to her folds, his tongue expertly cleaning up the mess from her orgasm as she trembles with little aftershocks of pleasure. Rin wraps a hand around Momo’s cock, pumping as he thrusts, his movements growing erratic._

_“Fuck… Momo, I can’t hold on for too much longer either, I’m gonna, ohhhhhh FUCK!” Rin practically growls as his whole body shakes, and Momo feels Rin’s cock pulsing inside him as his ass gets filled with cum. This finally pushes him over the edge too, and his come shoots out of him onto Kou’s thighs. Rin collapses heavily on top of Momo, and Momo falls on top of Kou, his head resting on her chest. The three of them struggle to catch their breath, and Rin is the first to speak._

_“Wow, Momo, you’re kind of messy when you come, huh?” Rin looks at his hand and raises it until it’s right next to his lips, and only when he is about to stick his tongue out do his eyes widen in horror. “Fuck, I almost forgot where your dick was before I had my hand on it. Oh my god, that was close. Shit, I can’t believe I nearly indirectly went down on my fucking sister.”_

_Kou lets out a splutter of laughter, and Momo joins in. Rin looks mortified, but soon he catches the giggles too._

_“Hey, where’d Ai-senpai and Sousuke-senpai go?” Momo asks suddenly. Rin and Kou look around. Sure enough, the other two had left the bedroom._

_“Aaaahh, Sou-kun, right there!”_

_“Guest bedroom.” Kou says amusedly. “Guess they weren’t patient enough to wait for you to be ready for round two, Momo-kun.”_

_“I can’t even think about getting up right now.” Momo sighs contentedly._

_“Sucks for you, I’m gonna go and get in on that while I can.” Rin rolls off the bed and is gone._

_“So, how was your surprise?” Kou asks, stroking Momo’s hair._

_“Oh my god, you’re the best girlfriend in the world and I love you forever.”_

_Kou giggles. “I love you too. Now, let’s sleep it off, and if Sousuke-kun and Ai-kun don’t tire themselves out before we wake up, maybe you’ll get to have fun with them too.”_

* * *

Momo opens his eyes. The shower is freezing, his hand is covered in thick ropes of come, and he’s collapsed in a heap in the bathtub with his fingers still in his ass. Had he really come so hard he’d blacked out?

Momo sighs, wondering if Kou would ever actually do something like that. He showers off the come and excess shower gel, shivering in the cold stream of water, and hops out, towelling himself off.

Suddenly Kou is knocking loudly on the bathroom door. “Momo! Are you okay? You’ve been in there for over an hour!”

“I’m alright, babe!” he calls back, opening the door with his towel wrapped around his waist. “Just got lost in thought.” He kisses her on the cheek.

“Well, you’ll need to get dressed soon, onii-chan’s coming by with Ai-kun and Sousuke-kun for dinner. They’re picking up pizza before they arrive.”

Momo gulped. How was he supposed to sit there with them and eat pizza like he hadn’t just got off to the thought of them having a… Fivesome? Orgy? Gangbang? Momo wasn’t even sure what the right word for it was.

_Well, now I’m really fucked…_


End file.
